A connector assembly, such as a fiber optic connector assembly or an electrical connector assembly, typically includes a pair of mating connectors, such as plug and receptacle connectors sometimes called male and female connectors, or other types of mating devices which may include adapters for mounting connectors through a panel, backplane or the like. Regardless of the connector configuration, the connectors or connecting devices typically include some form of plug portion of one connector or connecting device inserted into a receptacle portion of a mating connector or connecting device. The plug portion and receptacle portion, therefore, define a connecting interface of the connector assembly.
A typical fiber optic connector, for instance, includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic, and a ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as plastic, cast metal or the like. A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like. Therefore, the adapter and a mating connector may have a plug and receptacle-type interface as described above.
A problem with many connector assemblies is that there may be electromagnetic interference (EMI) leakage at the connecting interface between the plug portion and the receptacle portion of the connector assembly. In order to solve this problem, it has been known to provide EMI gaskets between the mating portions of the connector assembly to prevent the ingress and/or egress of electromagnetic interference. For instance, in circular connectors, a wave-like or sinuous circular gasket is installed around the circular plug portion which is inserted into the circular receptacle portion at the connecting interface of the circular connector. The gasket may be fabricated of conductive metal to prevent EMI leakage at the interface. However, such metal EMI gaskets cause problems when used with rectangular plug and receptacle portions of connector assemblies.
In particular, a rectangularly configured connector assembly typically includes a rectangular plug portion defined by opposite minor sides and opposite major sides. The rectangular plug portion is inserted into a generally rectangular receptacle which has corresponding opposite minor sides and opposite major sides. If an attempt is made to install a rectangular EMI gasket about the rectangular plug portion at the connecting interface, the lengths of the gasket along the major sides of the plug portion tend to bow outwardly thereof. The outwardly bowed gasket often interferes with proper mating of the connector assembly and the gasket, in fact, could be deformed if mating is forced. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by providing a unique EMI gasket for rectangularly configured connectors.